Zanta Claws
For the character, see Zanta Claws (character). Zanta Claws was the 2007 Eddsworld Christmas Special. The episode was released on December 21, 2007. It was the first episode to feature Zanta Claws, a recurring Christmas villian character. Plot Edd comes home from the grocery store carrying a bag of groceries. He notices Tom armed with a bazooka sitting on the roof which has bear traps lying around it. When Edd asks what he was doing, he replies he's trying to kill Santa Claus. Tom spots Santa Claus and aims with his bazooka, but then he has a dire look on his face. He urges Edd to quickly get inside the house. Edd goes in and stands around with Matt and Tord. They hear Tom shooting at Santa Claus but from the noises he's making, he's apparently failing. He then falls down into the chimney. The scene changes and it turns out he was actually shooting at Zanta Claus and his reindeer instead of Santa Claus. Tom sees Zanta land on the roof of someone's house and Edd suggests they take a closer look. They quietly sneak up to the house's window and see Zanta placing presents under the tree. A little girl and her brother notices him. Zanta Claws assures the little girl that she was on the nice list. He then eats the head of the boy because he was naughty. After he finished his meal he gave the girl a Tomee Bear. Tord says that it seems he's only eating the naughty children. Edd says they should be safe, but everyone gives him a terrified look. Zanta Claws drops in behind them and tells them he knows when they're awake. Edd retaliates by saying they've been relatively good this year. Zanta Claws however, looks at his list and tells everyone what naughty things they've done. He tells Matt he is a murderer by stepping on a bug, tells Tord he participated in a paintball game using real guns, tells Tom he ate a pie that he wasn't supposed to eat, and tells Edd he didn't thank his milkman for his Christmas card, causing him to commit suicide. He glances at his list again and sees the word bad next to Edd's name. He then gets ready to eat his head. Luckily, some CocaCola trucks drive between them, saving them from Zanta and giving them a chance to escape. Later, they are seen on top of the Cola trucks. Edd says that Coke saved the day once again as a Coke can suddenly appears out of nowhere. The can says he loves him too and squeals in panic as Edd grabs the can and drinks it. Tord remarks on how close they came to almost being eaten. Suddenly, Zanta jumps on the trucks and threatens them. He starts to close in on them as Santa jumps in between them. He then punches Santa off the truck. Later, everyone is seen back at Edd's house. Santa gives everyone presents, saying that they earned them. Edd says that they haven't even done anything. Santa looks around, then backs away laughing. Edd gets a comic book, Matt gets a purple hoodie, Tord gets a bottle of Zom-B Gone, and Tom gets a bottle of smirnoff. When Tom realizes he got diet smirnoff instead, he pulls out his bazooka and everyone quickly tries to hold him back. Trivia *The little girl is wearing an "I <3 M@" shirt which translates to "I love Matt". *Zanta gives a Tomee Bear to the little girl as a present. *Matt is given a purple hoodie which he starts wearing for the rest of the series instead of the black hoodie. *When everyone is watching through the window, Tom looks from the top of window upside down and then falls down to the ground. This also happened in the Eddsworld Christmas 2004 when Tom falls down from the top of door when Edd and Tord were looking through the door to see Santa Claus. *The bear traps on the roof are later referenced in Zanta Claws II See Also *Zanta Claws II *Zanta Claws III See the Video Here *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmWNk1laJA0 *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/416131 Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Specials